


First Glances, Second Chances

by KinglyShadows



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Nothin too fancy, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinglyShadows/pseuds/KinglyShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Midna reflect upon their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glances, Second Chances

The first time Link saw her, he was angry. Not particularly at her, mind you, but angry nonetheless. It was a natural reaction, given the circumstance. Still, thinking back on it, even though she had so abrasively took charge of him, Midna had done nothing to expressly deserve his anger. He didn’t know why, but every time the natural twilight of his realm fell, he reflected on this. Perhaps even after all he went through with her, he actually felt a little guilty on the way he originally acted toward her.

A sharp poke to his cheek from the aforementioned imp quickly dismissed that thought, however.

Midna hovered next to his kneeling form, her tiny finger still jabbed into the side of his face. “If you’ve got time to space out, you’ve got time to finish pitching the tent, wolf boy,” she hissed. 

Normally, such a remark would have elicited a glare from him. This time, however, it was not so. Link simply sighed as he resumed his work. She wasn’t wrong and it wasn’t like she needed the tent herself. While her tone was harsh, her meaning was soft. It was simply her way of expressing concern. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

~X~

Midna silently berated herself at Link’s sigh. She wanted to be nicer to him, but such mannerisms were beyond her. She watched as he used a rock to slam the last anchor into the ground, unsure of how to follow up. She wanted to say something to him, anything to lighten the mood, but it was to no avail. She floated there, taking subtle glances at him as he made the final checks to the tent.

Link finally finished his preparation and stood up, stretching out as he yawned. He approached her, standing next to her as he looked out across Hyrule Field at the waning sunlight. 

Midna looked at him quizzically. “Why are you smiling?”

Link hummed a bit, his gentle smile not waning. “Ya know,” he started, “Rusl told me something once: that loneliness pervades the hour of twilight.”

Midna reeled a bit, insulted. “How dare he-!”

“He was wrong.” 

It was odd being interrupted by Link, she thought. It felt so out of place that it took her a bit to register what he had said. She looked at him, only managing to utter out a “What?”

He turned to her, looking somewhat tired. “I don’t really know how to explain it, but I’ve never felt that way. I mean, here you and I are in the middle of a field with this grand destiny weighing on us, yet right now, I’m content.” He laughed a bit. “I guess I must be a bit weird, don’t you think?”

The biggest grin split across her face as she giggled. “I suppose we both are, Mister Hero!”

Link cocked his head to the side, much like a confused dog. “How do you mean?”

Midna was always told from a young age that the light was harsh and that the dwellers of such light were undoubtedly cruel, yet there she was, facing monsters at every turn and feeling the safest she had in years all because of Link. Not that she’d ever tell him that. 

She waved him off as she leaned on his shoulder, not even bothering to hide her happiness. “It’s nothing to concern yourself with, Link.” 

He shrugged, contented. He was confused, but he knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t going elaborate any time soon. And oddly enough, with the way she was smiling, he was fine with that. “As you say, Midna.”

They stayed as they were for a moment longer, watching as the last of the twilight gave way to dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a midlink week thing on tumblr awhile back, but I never did any of the other prompts because I am lazy. So here's this, slightly edited.
> 
> Short as shit because oh well.


End file.
